


Don't Give In

by TheEmoAuthor



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Deal With the Devil, Nobody is Safe, be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: Is there anyone out there who is still sane? If so, I would like to help out with your rescue mission any way possible, if one isn't already in place. This situation isn't right, and it needs to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



When I joined this fandom just a few months ago, I knew there were consequences, but this is a whole new level of consequence.

I'm TheEmoAuthor, but just refer to me as Emo. 

He's after me. I know it. So many others have been taken. Canufeelthemagictonight, Birdy, Willow... there's too many names to list. 

I need to post this ASAP. I hear noises coming. I need to lock up. 

Okay, so here's everything I've gotten so far. ETNMystic, if I'm correct, made a deal with the Cursed God, and has to marry the bastard. Slowly but surely, every single other author is getting drawn to his mind games, taking over their minds and souls and convincing them that our stories are the main causes of our despair, having us join his growing army of slaves. At first I wanted nothing to do with it, for let's be honest, I didn't know everyone in this fandom too well, but then more authors are posting similar stories of being possessed and now are captured. I'm one of the lesser known writers in this fandom, so I wasn't expecting this to happen at ALL to me. 

Oh crap. Something, someONE, there's banging on the door. Or is it the window? The banging's getting louder. I need to type faster holy- 

i apologize for the bad grammar. for everyone who's not a victim: remember don't stop updating, don't give in to the voices, keep tabs on everyone, hes moving fast, it's only been a day and the fandom is nearly collapsing, i never wanted this when i joined, why why why why why


	2. I'm Still Alive?

He left me alone... for now. 

I panicked and fled into my closet after turning off my computer, which was a childish thing to do, but whoever entered my room got the impression that nobody was in there, and actually left! Which means I should have a few more minutes of peace, and so I better use it wisely. 

But here's the weirdest thing, for all the other kidnappings, a voice spoke to them telepathically and eventually hypnotised them. For me, that wasn't the case, since it looks like they have sent someone to get me physically. What would they want from someone like me anyways? 

Here's the thing, he/you-know-who convinces us that what we are writing is reality, and we are actually killing off Youtubers with each letter we type up, making us fall into despair, and then he makes us "write some things for him" and they post insane stories and then proceed to never remember writing that. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm not some mindslave by now, but I have more pressing issues.

I need to decide what to do next, and fast. I have a gut feeling like that person is going to return soon. 

Hmmm... after doing some research, it looks like Chala and her friends are working for SAE and are on a rescue mission. Same with Dawson. They need all the help they can get, and it's better if there's more heads trying to rescue everyone. But I feel like someone like me would be slowing them down... if you see this, please tell me your thoughts on this. If anyone else is organizing a rescue mission, I would love to help out as well.

One last thing: PT's next chapter should be out tommorow. It's irrelevant, but I need to remind myself and stay occupied with life as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anyone out there who is still sane? If so, I would like to help out with your rescue mission any way possible, if one isn't already in place. This situation isn't right, and it needs to stop.


End file.
